Keep On Keepin' On
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: I really don't know what it is ok?...maybe is a GordoMiranda or a GordoLizzie, who knows?, the thing is Gordo broke up with Lizzie and he spent the whole summer with Miranda while Lizzie was in New York, now Lizzie wants Gordo Back, will she succeed?, or


**Disclaimer: I Do Not own ANYTHING related to Lizzie McGuire, Disney and all those people does, I Just want to own Gordo! (Gordo and Adam Lamberg...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)**

**I really don't know what is this going to be, maybe is a G/L or a G/M, I know that it looks a G/M but this couple is not sure, even though I like it, it's not sure, the only thing for sure is that there's not going to be a Miranda/Larry (I really don't like that couple!) SO ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter One: A Dream Come True?**

* * *

----FLASHBACK----

-Lizzie…I—well…I Think we've go to end this

-What?... C'mon Gordo, you can't be serious… you and me…we're meant to be together..

-I know…but—the feeling I had when we first started going out…is…is not there anymore

-Gordo, is there it's just that you…you're—sad, confused

-No Lizzie, I'm ok, please don't make it worse, I—

-YOU ARE BRAKING UP WITH ME DAVID GORDON, WITH ME, LIZZIE MCGUIRE, YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, you can't- -

-Lizzie, please…

-No Gordo, just---just go.

-I'm sorry ok?

-And is that going to fix this, I don't think so.

* * *

The summer was about to end, and it was time to go back to school, But Gordo knew that this year would be completely different

* * *

-Gordo, I'm bored…

-Yeah, me too…why don't we go to—

-The Digital Bean, no thanks

-No, I was thinking—you know—maybe we could go to my house

-Oh…sure, why not?

Why everything was so strange?. It's not like Miranda was a completely stranger, Lizzie was in New York and all the summer was just Gordo and Miranda…not "Los Tres Amigos"…the trio, was now a couple…a couple?. Honestly, being with Miranda was fun, she has lots of stuff to talk about, she is the kind of person you can talk and talk for hours without getting bored.

* * *

----GORDO'S HOUSE—

-So do you want something to drink?

-Nah…thanks

Gordo turned on the TV and a movie with Mandy Moore was on. (**A/N: I really don't know why I put Mandy Moore…it's just that, I don't know…LoL)**

-Hey is that movie where this popular guy falls for a nerd girl...it's soooo sweet-Miranda said

Then, for some reason, they were staring at each other, and after a few seconds Gordo kissed her, then Miranda stared at him and kissed back, after a while, they stopped. Was Gordo dreaming?

-I---I better get going

Miranda was walking to the door when Gordo spoke.

-No. Stay

-Are you sure?

-Yes, please…stay.

* * *

First day of school and Gordo couldn't be more excited that he was in that moment, he hadn't seen Miranda since that day, he couldn't wait to hold her hand, to be with her. On the other hand, he hadn't talked or seen Lizzie since the day he broke up with her, he was alone, without knowing if he could talk with Lizzie or Miranda.

-Gordo?

-Ah?-Gordo turned around-oh, Lizzie, hi! ...How was your summer?

-Great, you know I met this guy, Jake is his name, he's so cute, we went to skate, to shopping , something I couldn't do with you by the way, he's the best thing that happened in my summer…

-Gordo laughed-so, no heart feelings?

-No Gordo, Lo que pasó, pasó.

-What, are you talking in Spanish?

-Is something I learned there, is a song you know, everyone likes the guy that sings that song there…it kinda means like if something happened in the past stays in the past. **(A/N: It's really a song, by Daddy Yankee, the guy that sings "Gasolina", He Rocks! Que viva el reggaeton! XD)**

-You impress me Lizzie McGuire, now Miranda has some competition

-Talking about Miranda, where's she?—oh, there she is

She was beautifully dressed with a black shirt and jeans, simple but cute, Gordo couldn't stop looking at her.

-Hey Rand, you're not going to believe me.

-What, What happened?

-I met this guy in New York and—

-Look girls I, I see you later ok?

-See ya Gordo

-Bye

-So, I was telling you-Lizzie said when Gordo left-well, we are best friends, aren't we?

-Of course

-Ok, so..this guy I was talking about, he doesn't exist, I'm making up that stor, because..I want Gordo back!

-But…you said that you were over him, when we talked…

-I Know, but...c'mon he's Gordo… and oyu know, In New York I realized that—I Love Him

-What!-Miranda said in shock-are you serious?

-Completely

Miranda couldn't believe it, her best friend and her were in love eith the same guy..wait, wait…in love, what the hell, Miranda loved Gordo even if she didn't wanted to admit it. "She's right… I need to get over him, she was first, she has all the right to be with him, but why Lizzie has to be always the first? Why!

-Look, I gotta go..

-Ok, see ya later Rand

Yeah…see ya later.

* * *

**Ok I hope you like this story, please review! I'm begging you! XD XD XD...no, really review if you want this story to continue...so juts push that little button down there..yeah that...I know you want to review, don't be shy!**

**-----Sonia-----**


End file.
